We are sequencing a variety of genes that are involved in directing the development of zebrafish. We would like to analyze our sequences and compare them other sequences by utilizing the resources of the CRC computers. Ultimately the identification of these genes will allow us to manipulate the genes by the generation of transgenic zebrafish.